a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a memory card adapter, and more particularly to an adapter mechanism for adapting an MS DUO(Memory Stick Duo) memory card to an MS(Memory Stick) memory card, which can have low impedance and be applied quickly to electronic consumer products.
b) Description of the Prior Art
As the popularity of electronic consumer products using expansion cards, such as notebook computers, digital cameras, mobile phones, and palm computers, with a plurality of various kinds of corresponding expansion cards, and the general requirement of compact size for the consumer electronic products, most expansion cards on the market become smaller as well. However, an adapter card also arises such that old-type products can share with smaller expansion cards. After inserting a smaller expansion card into an adapter card, the adapter card can be directly inserted into an electronic consumer product for use. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional adapter card a comprises a circuit board a2 with adapting function installed inside a casing a1. A print circuit a21 is installed on the circuit board a2, with one end of the print circuit a21 connected with an electronic consumer product b, while the other end connected with a smaller expansion card c, thereby achieving the function of adapting. However, it is easy to increase unnecessary manufacturing costs due to higher cost of using the print circuit a21, higher impedance of print circuit a21, and the necessity of welding the print circuit a21 onto adequate position of the casing a1.